30 Sentences: Rebel Yell
by Orangen
Summary: 30 sentences about Lash and Hawke's relationship.


_Disclaimer_: Advance Wars _still_ isn't mine.

_Author's Note_: Another 30-sentence fic, and a bit more spontaneous than my other one. I always kind of thought Lash and Hawke were nice together, though…

**30 Sentences: Rebel Yell**

**1. Worry  
**Lash was careless, but Hawke somehow convinced himself that he had other things to worry about.

**2. Investigation  
**As Hawke carried on his investigations and Lash battled, she often found herself wondering what he was looking for.

**3. Useful  
**Lash's technology, while often strange, was also often useful, Hawke thought as he looked at her Crystal blueprints.

**4. Cover  
**Under Kindle's watchful eye, Hawke found himself using "checking on Lash" as a cover for his searches.

**5. Admiration  
**When Koal grudgingly admitted that they'd successfully placed the Black Crystal, Hawke began to admire Lash's handiwork.

**6. Explosives  
**Lash's Black Bombs certainly matched her personality, Hawke thought—while both amused and disturbed.

**7. Games  
**Lash may have treated war as a game, but at least she could never be accused of having a negative outlook.

**8. Confusion  
**Lash didn't understand why Hawke worried about her so much.

**9. Façade  
**Lash weakly used the Allied Nation's formidable Tag Breaks as an excuse to worry about Hawke.

**10. Opinion  
**Lash's casual opinion on the current state of Black Hole would have been refreshing under other circumstances.

**11. Recovery  
**Despite Hawke's uncharacteristic hesitance, Lash's normal pestering helped him clear his head.

**12. Positive  
**Anyone watching Hawke with Lash would have thought that her perkiness overrode his calmness.

**13. Irritation  
**Hawke frowned as he overheard Kindle teasing Lash, but quickly shook himself out of his brief anger.

**14. Bird of Prey  
**Lash wanted to scream at that hag Kindle when she made the horrible pun on Hawke's name—he wasn't a little bird, but a bird of prey.

**15. Discovery  
**When Hawke discovered Von Bolt's hiding place, his first thought was to find Lash and get them both away in whatever means necessary.

**16. Indignation  
**Lash shrieked in shock when Hawke yanked her away from the Oozium, but sulkily admitted that having him protect her was better than being eaten.

**17. Reliance  
**Lash didn't like joining the Allied Nations, but knew that if Hawke said so, there had to be a good reason.

**18. Revenge  
**Lash and Hawke were more than willing to team up to fight Kindle, and they worked surprisingly well together.

**19. Technology Break  
**Hawke and Lash fought together again against the Black Obelisk, and Hawke noted Lash's smug knowledge with amusement.

**20. Party  
**Hawke was content to merely watch Lash while she ate with the other COs.

**21. Hyper  
**As Lash ate and talked loudly at the same time, she wondered where Hawke was.

**22. Social  
**There was something about Jake's foolish acceptance of Hawke that reminded him of Lash, and so he quietly rejoined the party at the younger CO's request.

**23. Laughter  
**Lash merely giggled at the sight of the Olaf clone, and Hawke admittedly appreciated her hyper confidence.

**24. Rushed  
**Hawke was unusually rushed when fighting the Andy clone, and despite Lash's grumbling, his haste actually spurred her to do better.

**25. Smile  
**Hawke's incredibly rare smiles were brilliant, but he gave his usual scowl to anyone but Lash.

**26. Turnaround  
**Lash hid her surprise under her usual assurance when Hawke gave her encouragement at the second Obelisk.

**27. Traitor  
**Hawke's admittance to dragging Lash with him and making her a traitor for personal reasons had surprisingly little effect on her.

**28. Shock  
**In the last moments of the battle, Lash threw her arms around Hawke in giddiness, and after what seemed like an eternity of shock, he reluctantly smiled.

**29. Despair  
**When Hawke remained in the base, the only CO more upset than Jake was Lash, and she steeled herself not to cry and look weak as Sonja pulled her away.

**30. Promise  
**Rachel promised not to forget Lash's sacrifices, and the gothic girl closed her eyes and silently promised not to forget Hawke.


End file.
